


starts a burning in my chest

by kunai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: And extremely self indulgent, M/M, and also a literal re-purpose of an another fic, i was listening to "never felt this way" by brian mcknight while i wrote this, its also old as fuck so forgive me, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunai/pseuds/kunai
Summary: kayn and ezreal are totally, irrevocably, completely in love.





	starts a burning in my chest

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short.. because it was 2 am when i wrote this again. please forgive me.  
> its also extremely self indulgent and i hope you enjoy

The warm ball of light filtered through his thin eyelids awoke him. Rays of brightness cast squares onto the oak wood floor, reflecting onto several objects in the room which decorated its otherwise simplicity. Kayn blinked a few times, in an attempt to help his eyes adjust to the illumination directed right at his defenseless figure.

The coolness of the early morning is deceptive; the sun had barely risen and this altitude is always cooler.

He rubbed his eyes and rolled over to watch the other person, their body moving gently as they slept. Sleep drags him backward until a new thought penetrates his mind - he has the chance to accomplish more than yesterday morning if he gets up now. The bed is warm, the draughts are cold, yet his hand pushes outward into the chill. Kayn traces shapes along their frame, watching their muscles twitch and pull with every breath.

Gently, Kayn inched forward, leaning his head on the pillow and humming as his eyes scanned his partner’s nape.

“Beautiful,” he said to himself.

Kayn leaned forward, pressing his lips against warm skin, pressing more chaste kisses along their neck, pulling back when a soft giggle was heard from the other person, “Ezreal?”

Ezreal turned, blinking away sleep and covering his mouth as he giggled again, “Nng,” he groaned, stretching, “That tickles.”

Kayn pressed another kiss onto Ezreal’s cheek, his hand caressing his naked shoulder, his eyes fluttering to meet Ezreal’s bleary ones.

“What time is it?”

The question startled Kayn out of his thoughts and he turned quickly to check the digital clock and then returned to look at his boyfriend, “Five past seven.” he responded, smiling gently when Ezreal threaded his hands through his hair.

“Seven?” he choked out, yawning, “I’ll go back to sleep then.”

Kayn groaned unhappily, tugging at the comforter as Ezreal gently closed his eyes again, breathing gently. “Ezreal..” he called out, watching Ezreal poke his tongue out.

Kayn made another noise and tugged at his smaller frame, nuzzling his nose into Ezreal’s head, “Stay up. I’ll make you breakfast.”

At the mention of breakfast, Ezreal looked up at Kayn, pressing a gentle kiss to his chin and settled into him, giving more gentle kisses across Kayn’s chest.

These were the moments that he treasured, the early morning sun twinkling and dancing across their bodies under the comforter, the gentle whir of cars outside their warm home, the soft choir of the birds on the telephone lines, waking up the world for a start of a new day.

Kayn’s naked chest felt hot against his palm, burning and settling in the feeling of safety and so much admiration. Ezreal gave another kiss to his collarbone and shuffled closer to his warm, happy boyfriend.

Ezreal returned his gaze to Kayn’s, smiling up at him and him letting caress his cheek. Kayn pulled him close, letting their foreheads rest together. They smiled at each other, their stupid grins tugging a gentle chuckle from Ezreal’s chest and a hot pink blush to rest on his cheeks.

_Kiss me._

The silent request was heard and Kayn pulled their faces closer, his eyes flitting down to rake across Ezreal’s face.

Kayn’s lips then brushed Ezreal’s. Not innocently, but hot and fiery. Ezreal wants to pull away before he can lose himself but the feeling stays and he’s stuck. At this moment, his senses have been dulled and he’s struggling to think straight.

“Ezreal,” Kayn whispers slowly, prolonging each syllable as if to savor them. Ezreal giggles, his heart fluttering at Kayn’s voice.

The next thing Ezreal knew, Kayn had slammed his lips to his and nearly knocked all the wind from his lungs. Ezreal hardly had a moment to react before Kayn pressed his tongue against the seam of his mouth and, at Ezreal’s granted access, delved inside his mouth.

Ezreal could nearly feel the burn of passion as it rolled off his tongue and seeped down his throat with every press and pull of Kayn’s lips against his.

The kiss obliterated every thought.

For the first time in a while, Ezreal’s mind was locked into the present. The worries for the upcoming day melted into the soothing lilac and brilliant amber sky. He didn’t want to leave this bed. He didn’t want to leave this house. He didn’t want to leave Kayn. His Kayn.

Reluctantly pulling away, Kayn pressed a kiss to his forehead and chuckled, “Want breakfast?” he asked, cocking his head.

Kayn didn’t wait for a response before he swung his feet over the edge and they met the cold wooden floor. He stood and stretched, plodding out of the door and leaving Ezreal to tug the comforter over his head.

He sighed, feeling the familiar tingle of butterflies bubble up in his stomach, Ezreal let out a soft giggle. “Breakfast, huh?”

How was Ezreal supposed to put it into words?

An entire ocean of ink wouldn’t be enough to describe them. They were the twinkling of conjoined stars in the darkening dusk. They were everything and nothing at the same time. Together, they were both an alluring dream and a catastrophic nightmare.

They were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> woah hey, thank you for reading! i appreciate you getting this far.  
> follow me on twitter @kirbysleeps if you wanna hang out!


End file.
